1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrophoretic display panel, and more particularly to an electrophoretic display panel having an electrophoretic medium with a fast response speed and driven in an active matrix mode and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electrophoretic display device comprises microcapsules which contain an electronic ink with black and white pigments charged with positive polarities and negative polarities. The electrophoretic display device displays an image such that locations of black and white pigment particles are changed by an electric field. Compared to a liquid crystal display device, the electrophoretic display device has a high reflectivity and contrast ratio. Furthermore, unlike a liquid crystal device, an electrophoretic display device does not have the limitations of a viewing angle; thus, a user can comfortably see a displayed image from any angle as though the image is on paper. In addition, the electrophoretic display device has low power consumption since it has bistable characteristics of black and white and it can maintain an image without continuous application of a voltage.
The electrophoretic display device is usually driven in a passive matrix mode. However, the electrophoretic display device driven in the passive matrix mode requires much power to display a moving picture due to high power consumption. The power consumption becomes more problematic as the size of the electrophoretic display device increases.
The pigment particles contained in the electronic ink of the microcapsules are dispersed in a liquid phase, and the viscosity of liquid contributes to the slow response speed.